


Unicorn Hair

by Lilly2177



Series: ML 2017 Christmas Countdown Collection [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 4 days left until Christmas, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Countdown, Day 21, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, an ice skating unicorn princess, unicorn hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: Emma Agreste had made up her mind. She was going to be an ice skating unicorn princess, no matter what it took.





	Unicorn Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people, here is day twenty one of my Christmas Countdown.   
> Some more family fluff because Adrien and Marinette have an adorable little family.   
> Prompt: ice skating

Emma Agreste had made up her mind. She wanted to be an ice skating unicorn princess. She had consulted with Hugo about it in their treehouse and he had agreed that it was a good idea. Hugo always agreed with her. She would've asked Louis too but he was just a baby and didn't know anything, and certainly not whether or not she should pursue her dream of being an ice skating unicorn princess.

It would be hard to be an ice skating unicorn princess. For one thing, she didn't even know how to ice skate. She would have to learn, she decided. She was sure her parents would teach her. But first, she had to look like a unicorn princess.

Emma ran inside and poked her head into the kitchen. Mummy had gone shopping and daddy was outside with Hugo and Louis. She made her way to the bathroom and climbed up on the stool, scowling at herself in the mirror. She did _not_  look like a unicorn. At all.

Emma could not have that. She would have to ask Aunty Alya how to look like a unicorn. Aunty Alya would know. She was a unicorn expert.

Emma knew exactly how she could talk to Aunty Alya. She ran down the hallway until she reached the kitchen and grinned when she spotted her daddy's phone. Picking it up carefully, she got into it, knowing the password from when she had been allowed to play on it, and pressed the number next to Alya's picture. It rang for a minute then Alya's voice came trough the phone. "Hello Aunty Alya." Emma said, knowing that it was polite to say hello when calling someone.

"Emma?" Alya asked, seeming a bit surprised that it was Emma calling her and not Adrien or Marinette like she had expected. "What's the matter?"

"How can I look like a unicorn?" Emma demanded, pressing the phone to her ear.

She listened carefully as Alya gave some suggestions, such and making a unicorn horn and colouring her hair in pretty colours or adding sparkles. She nodded enthusiastically then said goodbye to Alya and hung up. She had some work to do.

She dashed back outside and grabbed Adrien's hand. "Daddy, can you do my hair?" She begged.

Adrien picked up Louis from the grass and smiled at his daughter. "You know I'm not very good at doing hair." He said.

"But it's really easy. I'll show you!"

He laughed. "Alright then. We were about to go inside anyway for lunch." He turned and called Hugo then headed back inside.

"I'm going to be an ice skating unicorn princess." Emma announced once she had settled on one of the stools at the bench. "And I need you to tie my hair up like a unicorn horn. Can we go ice skating today?"

"You'll have to ask your mummy when she gets home." Adrien replied absently, fetching the bread to make sandwiches for them.

They ate quickly then Emma jumped off her stool to run to the bathroom and fetch her hairbrush and any other hair supplies she could carry and took them back out to the kitchen, dumping her armload on the table. She sat down on a chair and waited patiently for Adrien to come and do her hair.

One hour, a whole packet of pipe cleaners and lots of hairspray later, Emma had a twisted ponytail sticking straight up from the top of her head. Adrien had even found some coloured hairspray and had coloured her hair. One of them was sparkly, which Emma had been absolutely delighted about. Sparkles were _very_  unicorn-like.

Adrien hadn't known it was possible to make hair stand up like that, but he was proud that he had managed to do it.

Emma was twirling around the kitchen, the hair that had been left out of the ponytail to be her mane flinging out, when Marinette entered the kitchen, arms full of groceries. She stopped in surprise when she saw her daughter then turned to Adrien and raised an eyebrow. "Mummy!" Emma called, jumping up and down. "I'm going to be an ice skating unicorn princess! Look! Daddy helped me make a unicorn horn!" She pointed to her hair, shaking her head to emphasise her point.

Marinette smiled. "It looks lovely."

"Can you teach me how to ice skate today? Daddy said to ask you. _Please_  can we go?"

Marinette nodded. "I don't see why not. If you go get ready now we'll leave soon." She said.

"Ok!" Emma ran out of the room.

"And tell Hugo!" Marinette yelled after her.

There was a distant, "I will!" Then Marinette turned to Adrien and set the groceries down on the table. Louis grabbed her finger from his seat and gurgled happily.

Two minutes later, Emma stormed back into the room in tears. She was in a tutu and her special socks with stars on them. She had one of Marinette's scarves draped over her shoulders. "Mummy," She wailed. "Now Hugo wants to be a unicorn princess too!"

Marinette raised an eyebrow at Adrien and he shrugged. "That's alright, Dear, he can be a unicorn princess too. You'll still be the prettiest one with that lovely horn." She assured.

Emma sniffed. "I wanted to be the _only_  one."

"But it's a lot more fun when there are two." Adrien added. "Trust me."

Hugo raced into the room just then, a paper horn taped to his head. Marinette cringed at all the sticky tape stuck in his hair. That would be hard to get out later. "I'm ready to go!" Hugo announced then dashed towards the front door.

Marinette grabbed the back of his shirt just before he made it out. "Jacket, Hugo." She scolded lightly. "You are not going ice skating in just a shirt. You too, Emma."

"I'm not cold." Hugo protested, but did as he was told.

Emma tossed her head, pulled on her own jacket then marched out the door. She _was_  going to be an ice skating unicorn princess even if Hugo had to be one too.

**Author's Note:**

> So one thing I've learnt from writing all these oneshots is that writing while lying in bed hiding under the covers makes your arms hurt like hell after a while.   
> Anyways, I mentioned this on my last story, but I'm going to be doing a Gabriel/Mama Agreste au in a few days time and I need suggestions for her name since we don't know yet. Let me know what you think her name should be!  
> Christmas countdown question: Are you excited for Christmas? I am. :)


End file.
